L'ange et la geek
by Abbym0
Summary: 10x18 Quand Charlie rencontre Castiel, ils deviennent meilleurs amis. N'en déplaise à l'aîné des Winchester...


**Bien le bonjour !**

**Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de textes mais me revoilà. Je ne sais pas du tout quand sera le prochain, je manque de temps mais pas d'idées.**

**En attendant je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ainsi qu'une merveilleuse et bonne année.**

* * *

« —Et tu ne l'as jamais rencontré ? » demande Charlie, intéressée.

« —Non. » répond simplement Castiel.

« —Et tu sais qu'il existe ? »

« —J'en ai la conviction. »

« —Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? » insiste la rouquine.

« —Eh bien je le sais, c'est tout. Tout le monde a un père. Même les filles de joie dans les maisons closes ont un père, c'est juste qu'il parti. C'est pareil pour moi. » explique-t-il simplement.

Charlie sourit, elle l'aime bien cet ange déchu au comportement à la fois humain et céleste. Elle ne le connaît que depuis quelques heures mais il a suffi qu'il soigne son canal carpien pour qu'elle lui donne un grand coup de poing amical dans l'épaule et qu'il devienne son nouveau meilleur ami. Alors depuis cet instant elle le questionne encore et encore, elle veut tout savoir de son nouvel ami.

« —Mais dis-moi au fait, t'as combien de frères et sœurs ? »

« —Je ne sais pas moi-même combien ils sont actuellement puisque beaucoup sont morts ces dernières années… »

« —Oh je vois… Je suis désolée… » dit-elle sincèrement, posant une main chaleureuse sur son bras en signe de réconfort.

« —Tu ne devrais pas dormir ? » questionne l'ange en constatant l'heure tardive.

En cet instant précis, la geek baille a s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Non, pas question de dormir, elle veut apprendre à le connaître ce Castiel, elle veut tout savoir de lui. Elle en a tellement entendu parlé par ses frères d'adoption… Alors elle va continuer sa petite soirée pyjama avec l'ange, puisque oui, c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit : Castiel est assis en tailleur sur le lit, Charlie a ses jambes repliées sous elle-même. Seul un bol de Skittles les sépare. La rousse est même vêtue de son meilleur pyjama Maître Yoda.

« —Je n'en ai pas envie. » ment-elle en prenant un bonbon « Dis-moi Castiel, tu ressens des sentiments non ? T'es pas comme un réplicant ? »

« —Je n'ai pas été conçu pour mais j'ai appris a connaître et maîtriser les émotions humaines. » répond-il docilement à la question, observant cette femme qui semble s'intéresser à lui plus que n'importe qui auparavant.

« —Ah ouais, t'es du style de l'Homme bicentenaire quoi… » conclut-elle distraitement.

« —Je suis bien plus vieux que ça, j'ai plus de 13 milliards d'années. » le reprend-il presque offensé, n'ayant pas saisi la référence.

Charlie rit aux éclats comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Cet ange, bien qu'il soit visiblement presque totalement humain, a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire au niveau de la pop culture. Castiel fronce les sourcils et penche la tête sur le côté, n'ayant pas compris ce qui a provoqué cette réaction chez son interlocutrice.

« —Ai-je dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

« —Non Cas, c'est juste… Toi. » sourit-elle en se calmant « Je peux t'appeler Cas ? »

« —Bien sûr. Pour une fois qu'on me demande mon avis sur un surnom. » en lui offrant une petite risette.

« —Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

« —Eh bien en découvrant les créatures qui peuplent cette terre j'ai constaté qu'elles pouvaient me nommer autrement que mon nom de naissance. Mais j'ai parfois du mal a saisir le sens du nom que l'on me donne. » explique-t-il.

« —Comme quoi ? »

« —Clarence. »

Charlie sourit largement. Clarence comme surnom, c'est vraiment adorable quand on le comprend.

« —Ça doit venir d'un vieux film, _La vie est belle_. » explique-t-elle « Clarence est un ange qui redonne un sens et confiance à la vie au personnage principal du film. Je suppose que la personne qui t'a appelé comme ça doit beaucoup tenir à toi, je me trompe ? » demande la geek remplie de tendresse.

« —Peut-être, oui… » hésite l'ange.

« —Comment tu peux ne pas en être sûr ? » l'interroge l'ancienne reine de Moondoor, dubitative.

« —Je ne saurais te dire… Les relations, les sentiments, je comprend tout ça mais ça reste d'une complexité infinie. »

Elle sourit, en songeant que s'il est ami avec les Winchester, ce n'est pas pour rien… La bande des mecs handicapés des sentiments. Charlie y voit presque le reflet de Dean dans cette pensée.

« —Elle s'appelle comment ? » demande-t-elle conciliante.

« —Elle s'appelait Meg. » répond-il avec nostalgie, en détournant les yeux.

« —Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? » poursuite doucement la rousse.

« —Elle s'est sacrifiée. Mais ce n'est pas très important. » adjuge-t-il en retrouvant le regard de son interlocutrice avec un faux sourire, remplie de tristesse mal dissimulée.

Le cœur de Charlie se fend littéralement sur place. Cet être qui vit depuis la création de la Terre a visiblement vu beaucoup de choses, et sûrement pas que des jolies licornes ou des histoires comme _Le Club des cinq_. Il a tellement dû souffrir au cours de sa longue existence en voyant des êtres qui lui sont chers mourir… Et il feint de n'être pas à plaindre, il feint pour tenter de masquer ses propres sentiments. C'est un réflexe on ne peut plus humain.

Sous les yeux d'un Castiel qui ne comprend pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment, la rouquine le serre dans ses bras. Un geste pour tenter de combler le trou qu'ont dû laisser les millénaires passés à s'enfermer dans sa carapace d'ange, s'enfermer dans des émotions troubles et incertaines.

L'ange ne comprend pas pourquoi il mérite tant d'attention de la part de cette femme mais se laisse faire puisque Charlie, sa nouvelle « meilleure amie » ne semble pas être une menace pour sa sécurité. Il n'y est pas franchement habitué et ça le gêne un peu mais il aime bien qu'on lui pose des questions sur sa vie, qu'on lui donne une petite importance, lui qui ne s'en donne jamais.

Comme il a appris à le faire assez maladroitement avec Sam et Dean, il replie ses bras autour de la jeune femme pour lui rendre la pareille. Cependant, mal à l'aise dans les démonstrations affectives, il finit par se détacher d'elle, observant ses yeux verts avec admiration.

« —Un problème Castiel ? » demande-t-elle, le sentant crispé.

« —Pourquoi tu te soucies de moi ? »

« —Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? » fait la jeune femme, étonnée « Déjà bordel de Dieu je suis en train de discuter avec un ange du Seigneur alors il y a de quoi se poser des questions non ? Mais c'est surtout que je sais que tu es vraiment important pour Sam et Dean et comme ils le sont aussi pour moi je veux savoir pourquoi, comprendre ce qu'ils trouvent de si spécial en toi. »

« —Suis-je si important que ça pour eux ? » demande-t-il en tentant de prendre du recul sur la situation.

« —Tu te fiche de moi j'espère ? »

« —Non. » répond l'ange avec son innocente honnêteté.

« —Comment tu peux en douter ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu les connaît ? » elle pose un doigt en travers de sa bouche pour lui signifier de se taire « Non, ne répond, pas, c'est une question rhétorique. Tu ne ressens pas l'amour qu'ils ont pour toi ? »

« —Si mais ce n'est pas… »

« —Il n'y a pas de "mais". » le coupe-t-elle « Dean t'aime profondément, Cas. Faut être bigleux pour pas le voir. Et Sam aussi. »

« —Je veux bien te croire mais Dean tente toujours par tous les moyens possibles de m'éloigner de lui. » constate platement l'ange.

« —C'est juste qu'en plus d'être empoté des sentiments Dean est un idiot. Mais crois-moi sur parole, il t'aime et sûrement bien plus que tu ne le crois. »

Quel empoté des sentiments cet ange tout de même… Et en même temps Charlie le comprend bien. Il est vrai que l'amour que Dean lui porte peut être dur à cerner pour un ange du Seigneur mais si on devait trouver un exemple type d'homme qui se pense hétérosexuel avéré et qui ne veut pas s'avouer ses sentiments un tant soit peu homosexuels -mais ça tout le monde s'en fiche- pour son meilleur ami, c'est bien Dean. Alors oui, Dean l'aime et d'une bien belle manière, ça crève les yeux.

« —Si tu le dis. » abdique finalement Castiel, n'ayant pas saisi entièrement le sens de la pensée de Charlie.

« —Je le sais Cas, j'en ai la conviction. » dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Un petit silence plane dans la chambre. L'ange examine Charlie qui s'allonge pour se trouver une posture plus confortable, la fatigue commençant à la gagner réellement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jolie rouquine s'endort au beau milieu d'une phrase. Castiel reste quelques instants encore auprès de sa « meilleure amie » pour veiller sur elle. Il passe une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de sa rencontre du jour, où plutôt de son investigatrice de vie. L'ange est étonné qu'une personne puisse être à la fois autant bienveillante, curieuse et attachante.

.

Le lendemain Dean est attablé devant son bol de céréales matinal. Castiel est debout, appuyé sur le rebord de la gazinière, une tasse de café à la main, boisson qu'il a appris à aimer dans la chaîne de restaurant Biggerson's. Et il regarde cet humain qu'il a appris a connaître et à apprécier au fil du temps, faisant travailler sa grâce sur les mots que Charlie lui a dit la veille.

« —Dean ? »

« —Mmh ? » répond l'intéressé en enfilant une bonne cuillerée dans sa bouche.

« —Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » demande la voix honnête de l'ange.

« —P-Pardon ? » se trouble le chasseur en manquant d'avaler ses céréales de travers.

« —Je te demande si tu m'aimes. » répète l'ange.

« —Mais c'est quoi cette question ? » s'empourpre-t-il.

Au même moment, Sam arrive, rentrant de ravitaillement, un paquet de provision à la main.

« —Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » les interroge-t-il en voyant la mine décomposée de Dean et l'attente de réponse de Castiel.

« —Je me demandais si vous m'aimez. » répond platement l'ange.

« —Mais bien sûr Castiel. Enfin c'est une évidence, on est une famille. » fait simplement le cadet.

L'ange regarde Dean, attendant une confirmation de celui-ci qui n'a toujours pas éludé sa question. Le chasseur ayant été paniqué par la question première qui consistait à savoir si lui seul l'aimait est plus rassuré par le « vous » second qui le fait se sentir moins personnellement impliqué.

« —Évidemment que oui Cas. » mal à l'aise « C'est des choses qu'on a même pas besoin de dire où même de montrer non ? C'est plutôt clair entre nous. » tente de sourire Dean qui n'aime pas parler de ses ressentis.

« —Hey bitches. » résonne une voix féminine.

La rouquine s'approche de l'ange qui a à peine le temps de poser sa tasse avant qu'elle ne saute dans les bras de celui-ci qui tente gauchement de l'étreindre. La femme se retire après quelques secondes pour faire face au regard interloqué de Dean.

« —Ben quoi ? Si t'es jaloux t'as cas aussi lui faire un câlin. » lance-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Puis elle s'approche du chasseur et dépose un bisou sur sa joue avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour ébouriffer les cheveux du cadet.

Elle s'amuse de voir Dean totalement effaré par le geste qu'elle a eu envers Castiel. Elle le sait déjà possessif avec tout ce qu'il aime, que ça soit son frère, sa voiture ou encore les tartes… Alors pourquoi pas le faire enrager avec Castiel ? Qui plus est ça pourrait être marrant de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur lui-même. Enfin sur eux-même…

« —Nous sommes "meilleurs amis". » croit bon de préciser Castiel pour dissiper le trouble de l'esprit de son ami.

« —Mais vous ne vous connaissez que depuis hier ! » s'interloque l'aîné des frères.

« —Et alors ? » le nargue la rouquine.

« —Rien. » grogne-t-il en se renfrognant, préférant se rabattre sur son bol pour ne pas approfondir le sujet.

« —Es-tu fâché par mon amitié avec Charlie, Dean ? » demande candidement l'ange, perdu par la réaction de son ami.

« —Non Cas, je ne suis pas fâché. » dit-il simplement en levant la tête de son met, lui adressant un regard amical afin de le rassurer.

« —Dis donc c'est efficace ton truc. » murmure Sam à la rousse en souriant, ayant vu clair dans le jeux de son amie.

« —Je sais. » répond-elle simplement, heureuse de commencer à semer le trouble dans l'esprit de Dean.

.

« —Cas ? » demande la geek.

« —Oui ? » répond la voix rauque de l'ange.

C'est leur petite habitude à présent. Chaque soir, Castiel vient dans la chambre de Charlie et ils discutent, le plus souvent de tout et de rien. Certaines fois c'est Charlie qui développe tout un laïus sur certaines séries de livres ou de films ou bien les deux alors que d'autres fois c'est Castiel qui lui explique le monde, le fonctionnement des abeilles ou de tout autre chose.

« —L'autre jour, pourquoi cela t'a-t-il étonné je te prête autant d'attention ? »

L'ange tique et penche sa tête sur le côté. La réponse lui semble tellement évidente.

« —Eh bien parce que personne d'autre ne le fait. »

Et d'un coup il se retrouve encerclé des bras de Charlie, cette dernière étant désolée de la réponse de l'ange. Il ne bronche pas, y étant maintenant habitué. Il reproduit le même geste que la rouquine, profitant de la proximité qu'elle lui offre souvent. C'est presque une habitude, chaque jour il reçoit au moins trois câlins de la jeune femme. Pour elle, Castiel est un ange qui a été mis sur le banc de touche trop de fois, un être qui, même s'il ne demande jamais rien, doit recevoir une part d'amour. Alors elle lui fournit. Il faut dire aussi que même si l'ange est loin d'être son genre au sens littéral du terme, il est absolument craquant.

« —Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que personne ne le fait explicitement que les gens n'en pensent pas moins. » dit-elle en se détachant de ses bras.

« —Comme Dean ? » demande-t-il innocemment.

« —Comme Dean. » sourit la rouquine « Au fait Cas… Et toi ? »

« —Quoi moi ? »

« —A chacune de nos conversations ce nom revient tout le temps. » s'amuse Charlie.

« —Et alors ? » poursuit l'ange, perdu.

« —Cas, en tant que meilleurs amis, tu as le droit de m'en parler. » elle lève les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'il ne comprend toujours pas où elle veut en venir « De ce que tu ressens. Pour lui. »

Elle voit un vent de panique envahir le visage de l'être d'éther et se réjouit d'avoir tapé dans le mil.

« —Tu croyais quand même pas me duper, moi ? » sourit-elle avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« —C'est que je n'en ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. » avoue-t-il le feu aux joues, les yeux fuyards.

« —Hey, ce n'est rien. » prononce-t-elle doucement en lui prenant la main comme elle le fait souvent « Tu en as honte ? » tente-t-elle de comprendre.

« —Honte ? Non. » répond l'ange presque offensé « Mais Charlie, Dean est un homme à femme, non à ange. Et surtout il n'aime pas les sentiments. Encore moins ceux-là. »

« —A voir Cas. On verra bien… » lâche-t-elle en pensant à une idée bien précise.

« —As-tu quelque chose en tête ? » demande-t-il suspicieux.

« —Oh non… » feignant l'innocence « Je ne te cacherai rien qui puisse te nuire. »

Devant cette phrase énigmatique Castiel se tait. Il reprend seulement de ces bonbons colorés et affreusement sucrés qu'il commence à apprécier.

.

Les jours passent, Charlie reste proche de Castiel mettant à rude épreuve la patience de Dean qui ne supporte pas de voir l'ange aussi amical avec une autre personne.

Les beaux discours de Charlie ne changent rien, même cet ultime raisonnement qu'elle lui a dit la dernière fois qu'il a piqué sa crise : « Dean, de quoi as-tu si peur ? Castiel n'a pas ce qu'il faut où il faut pour moi et je ne suis pas son type non plus. ».

Rien à faire Dean s'imagine toujours les pires scénarios, c'est devenu tel qu'il les interdit de discuter le soir dans la chambre de la jeune femme comme ils avaient pris coutume de le faire.

« —Charlie, tu peux respecter son espace personnel s'il te plaît ? »

« —Dean tu te fous de moi j'espère ? On est sur un canapé, c'est normal qu'on soit proche. » dit-elle en continuant de regarder son film.

Toujours rien à faire, l'aîné des Winchester s'est installé entre les deux pour faire barrage, tenant les pop-corn.

Cependant même si les occasions de mettre à l'épreuve Dean diminuent à cause des séparations que celui-ci impose, les petites auto-trahisons du chasseur se sont faites de plus en plus nombreuses. Mais rien n'y fait, il nie son déni en bloque.

Alors la rouquine s'est décidé à tout mettre au claire avec lui.

.

« —Dean, faut qu'on parle. » annonce la geek.

« —Tu peux pas le faire avec ton pote l'ange ? »

« —Non idiot, c'est avec toi que je veux le faire. »

La jeune femme le force à s'asseoir à côté de lui contre son gré.

« —Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petite sœur ? » demande-t-il plus conciliant avec un doux sourire pour elle.

« —Il faut qu'on parle de toi. Enfin plus précisément de tes sentiments. »

« —Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas me plaire ? »

« —Justement, pour commencer : Qu'est-ce qui te plaît ? » demande la geek.

« —Les tartes. » répond Dean tu tac au tac.

La rouquine roule des yeux et soupire en tentant d'étouffer un sourire.

« —Ok, je reformule. Qui est-ce qui te plaît ? »

« —Personne. »

« —Dean. » le gronde-t-elle.

« —Toi. » avec un sourire charmeur et taquin.

Le cœur de Charlie fond comme un marshmallow en une fraction de seconde devant sa bêtise avant qu'elle ne brûle d'impatience et d'agacement à cause du fichu déni de Dean. Elle sait que le chasseur s'approche de la quarantaine mais chaque fois qu'il se trouve avec elle, son âme d'enfant refait surface. Avec elle, Dean retrouve l'enfance qu'il n'a jamais eu.

« —Tu veux que je te dise à qui est-ce que je pensais pour toi ? »

« —Nop. »

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer un nom mais au même instant le chasseur âgé de 35 ans se bouche les oreilles en hurlant _Dead or alive_ de Bon Jovi comme un enfant qui en a 8.

« —Très mature… » siffle-t-elle « Bon Dean, sérieusement… » en tenant d'attirer son attention.

Comme il ne bouge pas, elle se lève de sa chaise pour décoller ses mains de sa tête. Elle tire aussi fort qu'elle le peut mais rien n'y fait. N'ayant plus d'autres alternatives et sachant comment désarmer Dean Winchester, elle s'assoit sur ses genoux, le prend dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

Le chasseur craque, ses bras tombent pour se réfugier autour de son amie. Il ne peut jamais résister quand sa petite sœur lui offre un de ses câlins miraculeux.

« —Dean, je t'aime. » prononce-t-elle en se dégageant de ses bras.

« —Je sais. » sourit-il.

« —Mais t'es vraiment le pire des abrutis. »

« —Oulla, t'as oublié ton traitement pour la bipolarité ? » le nargue-t-elle.

« —La ferme. » en le frappant au torse tout en étouffant un nouveau rire « Arrête de tout détourner en dérision. »

« —J'peux pas. » dit-il sérieusement.

« —Je sais. » répond-elle simplement « C'est ton mécanisme d'auto-défense. Mais arrête simplement de te battre avec toi-même. Accepte ce que tu es, ce que tu ressens et tout ira mieux. »

« —Mais t'es dingue ma pauvre… » sourit-il, tentant de garder la face.

« —Fais-le pour toi. »

« —Non. » dit-il dégoûté de lui-même.

« —Fais-le pour lui. »

« —Pour qui ? » s'interloque le chasseur.

« —Oh c'est bon Dean, arrête avec ton déni à deux balles ! Tu sais très bien de qui je parle ! » s'énerve-t-elle face à son regard d'incompréhension « Castiel, Dean ! C'est Castiel et ça a toujours été lui ! Bon sang comment tu peux t'aveugler à ce point ? Je le savais avant même de le connaître, je le savais rien qu'en t'entendant parler de lui ! »

La geek passe une main amicale sur la joue de Dean qui semble absolument terrifié par les mots qu'elle vient de prononcer.

« —Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le voir ? » demande-t-elle plus doucement « Pourquoi est-ce que tu préfères repousser ce pauvre ange qui ne t'a rien demandé, quitte à parfois le délaisser totalement ? Tu sais, il pense vraiment que tu es continuellement en colère contre lui ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Dean ? »

« —J'ai… J'ai peur. » lâche-t-il bêtement, laissant une larme rageuse rouler sur sa joue.

« —La peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine, la haine mène à la souffrance… » dit-elle soudainement de façon distraite.

« —C'est de Star Wars ça ? » s'étonne Dean.

« —Oui mais là n'est pas la question. » soupire-t-elle, agacé -mais fière- que Dean ait plus saisit la référence que le sens de ce qu'elle a dit « Cette phrase est vrai. Tu souffres et tu le fais souffrir. De quoi as-tu si peur ? »

« —Qu'il me rejette. Et que Sam me rejette… »

« —Mais par tous les Hobbits pourquoi feraient-ils une chose pareille ? »

« —Cas ne m'aime pas comme… Comme moi je le fais. C'est un ange, Charlie. Et Sam… Comment Sam pourrait-il encore aimer son grand frère si ce n'est pas un homme, un vrai ? »

« —Déjà sache une chose Dean, aimer Castiel ne fait pas de toi un homme moins homme. Est-ce que moi je suis une femme moins femme parce que j'aime les femmes ? Non, imbécile ! Et après tu penses vraiment que ton petit Sammy pourrait te juger pour ça ? Ton frangin, il t'aime et il ne souhaite qu'une chose : ton bonheur. Tu le sais pourtant ça non ? En plus crois-moi, il s'en fout royalement que ton ange soit dans le vaisseau d'un homme. Et nom d'une mandragore Dean, tu penses vraiment que Castiel t'est insensible ? Ça crève les yeux qu'il est amoureux de toi. Enlève tes œillères bon sang de dragon ! »

Les yeux du chasseur sont écarquillés, les paroles de Charlie ont fait mouche. Toute sa réalité ou plutôt l'illusion dans laquelle il s'était reclus depuis des années vient d'être réduite à néant par ce petit bout de femme à la crinière rousse et ce, juste en l'espace de quelques mots.

Il ne sait que faire, sachant parfaitement vient d'être percé à jour. Mais après tout, c'est Charlie. Il peut lui faire part de ses dernières craintes.

« —Mais Charlie, Cas est un ange, le meilleur qui soit. Il est tellement gentil que cet idiot s'est fait duper plusieurs fois par d'autres… Il ne me mérite pas, il ne peut tout simplement pas me mériter. »

« —Pourquoi ça ? » demande-t-elle tendrement, en passant une main aimante dans ses cheveux.

« —Tu le sais très bien… Je suis maudit. Tous ceux qui m'approchent et que j'aime meurent. Tous. Sam est mort un nombre incalculable de fois, mes parents sont morts, Bobby et Kevin sont morts et… »

« —Et moi je suis encore en vie non ? »

« —Dois-je te rappeler que tu es morte un fois ? »

« —Oui et alors ? Je suis encore en vie non ? Et Castiel a déjà été mort à ce que que sache. Ça fait parti du business familial de mourir, ça ne vient pas de toi. » elle se lève, le force à faire de même en le tirant par la main « Allez cow-boy, va porter tes couilles. »

« —M-Maintenant ? » bégaie-t-il.

« —Ben non, attendons qu'il pousse un nez à Voldemort ! » soupire-t-elle « Oui maintenant, gros nigaud. » précise-t-elle en voyant l'incompréhension sur son visage.

« —Mais qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? » demande-t-il incrédule.

Charlie soupire une nouvelle fois d'exaspération. Néanmoins elle s'adoucit, comprenant que Dean Winchester est bel et bien le garçon le plus coincé que la terre ait jamais connu lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de son cœur.

« —J'en sais rien Dean, laisse tes émotions prendre le dessus pour une fois. » sourit-elle doucement « T'as cas lui lâcher un : "Salut Castiel. Au fait je t'aime." »

« —Moi aussi Charlie. » résonne une voix rauque qui a pour don de pétrifier les deux autres.

« —Castiel… » en se retournant devant l'homme en trench-coat « T'es là depuis longtemps ? » sourit la rouquine nerveusement.

« —Non. Je venais me refaire un café. » en montrant la tasse vide qu'il tient en main.

« Ok… » prononce la geek en lui allant lui prendre la tasse des mains « Tu boiras un café plus tard. Dean doit te dire quelque chose. »

Elle conduit l'ange jusqu'au chasseur qui est debout, pétrifié au beau milieu de la pièce, le regard totalement vide, comme s'il était absent.

« —Bon bah moi je vous laisse... Il faut que j'aille verser 50 000 dollars à une œuvre de charité. » sourit-elle en quittant la pièce aussi rapidement qu'un vif d'or.

« —Dean… ? » l'interroge l'ange qui se retrouve presque devant une statue du chasseur tant celui-ci est immobile.

« —Mmh ? » prononce mollement celui-ci.

« —Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? » demande l'ange dubitatif.

« —Ah euh… Oui. Enfin je crois. » il se gifle mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits « Viens sur le canapé, ça sera mieux. » mêlant ses mots à ses gestes.

« —Tu vas bien ? » s'enquiert-il face à l'état inquiétant de son ami.

Castiel pose sa main sur le front du chasseur pour en jauger la température. Il sait que la fièvre peut rendre les humains malades et il ne veut pas que Dean le soit.

« —Oui, ça va. » en retirant sa main qui le rend plus fébrile qu'autre chose « Tu te rappelle l'autre jour, tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais… ? » commence-t-il gauchement.

« —C'est exact. »

« —Et la réponse est oui. » en baissant les yeux.

« —Oui quoi ? » s'interloque l'ange

« —Tu m'as demandé si je t'aime et oui, c'est le cas. » commence à s'agacer l'humain contre lui-même.

« Oui je suis au courant que Sam et toi tenez à moi. » répond-il sincèrement.

Dean soupire longuement pour tenter de maîtriser ses émotions.

« —Non Cas. Enfin si, bien sûr qu'on tient à toi. » se reprend-il « Mais je ne tiens pas à toi comme ça. C'est plus que ça… »

« —Je le sais Dean, nous sommes comme des frères. » s'obstine l'ange qui n'ose comprendre le sens caché qu'offre Dean à travers ses demi-mots.

« —Bon sang je sais que j'suis pas un cadeau mais tu ne me facilites pas la tâche… » murmure-t-il pour lui-même « Castiel… » s'accrochant à ses yeux « Je suis en quelque sorte… Enfin non, pas en quelque sorte… On va dire que je suis… » ne parvenant à achever ses phrases.

« —Dean… ? » tique l'ange devant l'embarras plus qu'évident du chasseur qui n'arrive pas à s'exprimer.

« —Je suis amoureux de toi. » lâche-t-il naturellement.

« —Ah bon ? » fait l'ange stupéfait par cette déclaration si soudaine « Mais je croyais que… »

« —Non en fait, tu sais quoi ? Oublie. » devant l'absence de réaction positive de l'ange, maudissant Charlie et pensant avoir eu tort « C'est… C'est pas grave si tu… Enfin bref. » en se levant subitement, prêt à quitter la pièce.

« —Non attends Dean. » en le retenant par le bras se rendant compte de sa propre maladresse « Moi aussi. »

« —Ah bon ? » en reprenant la même expression que l'ange sans le vouloir dans son étonnement « Mais c'est super. » sourit-il en riant nerveusement.

Le sourire de Dean fini par retomber. Ils restent un instant silencieux, se demandant se qu'ils peuvent bien faire, ce qu'il faut dire ou faire après s'être dit ces choses là, s'évitant curieusement du regard.

Distraitement, la main de l'ange touche du bout des doigts celle du chasseur qui ferme brièvement ses paupières à ce contact et déglutit bruyamment. Du coin des yeux il regarde Castiel qui fait de même.

Leurs regards s'accrochent, Dean craque et attire l'ange à lui et agrippe ses lèvres.

Cachés derrière un meuble, Sam et Charlie sourient.

« —T'es la meilleure. » chuchote-t-il.

« —Je sais. » en lui offrant un clin d'œil « Par contre je pense qu'on devrait y aller avant que ça ne vire au porno… » grimace-t-elle en constatant les mains de plus en plus empressées de Dean et les gémissements incessants de Castiel.

Sam acquiesce, laissant paraître une moue dégoûtée.


End file.
